


О. Мой. Волчий. Бог.

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Series: Мальчик, приручивший волка [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bestiality, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонус-фик к "Альфы бывшими не бывают"</p><p>Питер приезжает к Стайлзу в Лос-Анджелес. Стилински неуемно жаждет секса с волком. </p><p>AU-шный фик по AU-шному фику, так-то вот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Альфы бывшими не бывают](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188746) by [Chiffa_from_Kettary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary). 



\- Чувак, сегодня что, полнолуние? - сонно спрашивает Стилински, открывая один глаз и затаскивая своего альфу обратно под одеяло.  
  
В утро перед полнолунием Питер всегда просыпался раньше обычного и, обычно, был чертовски на взводе. Впрочем, отражалось это на ком угодно, кроме неугомонного студента второго курса Калифорнийского университета, Стайлза Стилински.  
  
\- Правильно, нет, - Стайлз сурово оглядывает замершего на кровати оборотня. - Ты в кои-то веки приехал ко мне в мои выходные, Питер... Куда собрался?  
  
\- Никуда, - Хейл обнимает юношу, притягивая ближе к себе. - Привычка, малыш. Шесть утра - пора на тренировку. Дома.  
  
\- Не называй меня так! - Стилински недовольно фыркает, запуская ладонь в волосы любовника. - Вот именно, что дома. Сумасшедший... Шесть утра...   
  
\- Мне нравится, - ворчит оборотень, довольно щурясь. - Тем более, что ты постоянно ведешь себя как ребенок.   
  
\- Ты не уедешь сегодня? - В голосе Стайлза слышится надежда - альфа редко остается дольше, чем на пару дней. - Не уезжай, Хейл... - теплые губы прижимаются к шее, оставляя мгновенно сходящий засос. - Я тебя не отпускаю. У меня тоже на тебя должны быть какие-то права, а?  
  
\- У тебя есть вообще все возможные права на меня, - Питер подминает под себя с готовностью раздвигающего ноги юношу, обжигающе жарко дыша в губы, и одним плавным движением полностью входит в хорошо подготовленное за ночь тело.   
  
Стайлз довольно стонет, выгибаясь, сминает пальцами простынь, широко распахивая глаза и глядя на своего альфу.  
\- Питер... - стонет на выдохе, скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице оборотня, заставляя того войти глубже. - Еще...  
  
"Еще" - любимое слово Стайлза: еще кофе, еще молока, еще книг, еще приездов в Лос-Анджелес, еще секса, еще, Питер, еще...  
  
\- Да... еще... - просящий, тихий, на пределе слышимости, стон.  
  
Вервольф не спешит, любуясь распластавшимся под ним, изнемогающим юношей, медленно поводит бедрами, почти выходя из жаждущего тела, замирает, довольно рыча, чувствуя, как тугие стенки плотно сжимают налитую чувствительную головку, наклоняется, медленно толкаясь глубже, проводит языком по груди, прикусывая твердый розовый сосок и прислушиваясь к глухому довольному стону.  
  
Стайлз прогибается, жмурясь, сильнее сжимая в себе член мужчины, запрокидывает голову, через раз дыша от прошивающего все тело удовольствия, становящегося все ярче с каждым убыстряющимся движением Питера. Альфа собственнически ласкает губы своего друида, кусая, зализывая, хрипло постанывая - только от этого звука Стайлз готов кончить сотню раз подряд - и все ускоряя жесткие, глубокие движения. Стилински судорожно шепчет что-то, даже когда у него пальцы на ногах сводит от внезапно накатившей волны оргазма, он обвивает руками шею альфы, толкаясь бедрами в ласкающую ладонь и, судорожно сжимаясь всем телом, бурно кончает, обессиленно откидываясь на кровать, чувствуя приятно-влажное тепло внутри. Питер медленно целует трогательно выступающие ключицы, лаская языком нежную кожу, довольно урчит, как-то по-собачьи потираясь носом о шею своей пары.  
  
\- Питер...  
  
\- Мм? - Хейл предпочитает не отвлекаться, а Стайлз и предпочел бы его не отвлекать, но Стилински не умеет молчать.  
  
\- Хейл, я хочу... хочу твоего волка. Вот. - У Стайлза краснеют щеки и уши, он закрывает глаза, несмело улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я знаю, - ласково отвечает оборотень, ложась рядом. - Но я говорил тебе, что это просто опасно... помимо всего остального... Клыки, когти, шерсть...   
  
\- Ну перестань, Питер, меня ты не напугаешь... Я правда хочу тебя в волчьем теле... Почему ты мне не позволяешь? Ты же не сможешь мне навредить... - Стайлз сбивчиво шепчет, ластясь к мужчине. - Хочу, хочу, Питер, пожалуйста...  
  
"Хочу" - еще одно любимое слово: хочу спать неделю, не просыпаясь; хочу печенья с шоколадной крошкой; хочу, чтоб ты чаще звонил; хочу, чтоб ты поскорее приехал; хочу тебя, Питер, хочу...  
  
\- Я подумаю... - глухой обреченный рык.  
  
\- Думай сейчас, - теплые ласковые руки умиротворяюще скользят по груди, короткие ногти дразняще проходятся по коже. – Ну же, грозный альфа. Ты почти три года альфа и столько же не даешь себе воли… А я хочу…  
  
\- Ты думаешь – это круто, трахаться с огромным волком? – скептически изгибает бровь Питер.  
  
\- Я думаю, что это круто – трахаться с тобой, - Стилински прижимается губами к уху волка, искушающее сладко шепча:  
\- Хочу… Хочу волка… хочу лечь под тебя… Питер… пожалуйста, - Стайлз, даже не обладая супер-оборотническим слухом, слышит, как у альфы замирает на долю секунды сердце, и Стилински знает, что сейчас волк рвется наружу, на его зов, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть сломать стену стальной выдержки Хейла. – Ну же, волчара… скажи «да, Стайлз»…   
  
\- Да, Стайлз, - с улыбкой сдается Питер, поглаживая аппетитные юношеские ягодицы обеими ладонями. – При условии, что ты будешь послушным мальчиком.   
  
\- Да, мой хищник… Я буду самым послушным, самым хорошим, самым-самым…


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ну что ты нервничаешь? - Стайлз ловит за руку расхаживающего по квартире Питера и тянет к себе, откладывая учебник. - Волчара, мне что, тебя еще успокаивать?  
  
\- Успокой, - серьезно кивает альфа, подходя.  
  
\- Все будет круто. Я, черт возьми, возбуждаюсь от одной только мысли об этом, так что все будет окей. Не веди себя как девственница на выпускном, - Стилински ловко уворачивается от подзатыльника.  
  
\- Я за тебя волнуюсь, дурная башка, - хмуро рычит вервольф, целуя юношу в макушку.  
  
\- Ты у нас за всех волнуешься, грозный альфа, я посчитал, сколько раз тебе за сегодня звонил Тайлер. Восемь раз. За восемь часов. Это нормально?  
  
Хейл серьезно кивает.  
  
\- На каком месяце Адри? На шестом? - Питер снова кивает, поглаживая своего советника по шее. - Ну так с ней же все нормально, мне Дитон писал. Правда еще он писал, что Билл ведет себя как истеричка.  
  
\- Он почти всегда ведет себя как истеричка, - усмехается альфа. - С этим Тайлер справится.  
  
\- И.О. альфы, - фыркает Стилински, смеясь. - Конечно справится, хватит уже переживать за всех. Можешь переживать только за то, что я буду постоянно хотеть тебя в обеих твоих... формах.   
  
\- Загонишь меня насмерть, - фыркает Питер.  
  
\- Ты выносливый, альфа, не отмазывайся! - Стайлз потягивается, соблазнительно выгибая спину. - Все, хватит нервничать, а то я сейчас утащусь в библиотеку и вернусь только после полуночи.  
  
\- Не посмеешь, - Хейл обхватывает парня поперек груди, сильно вжимая пальцы в тонкую кожу. - Какая еще библиотека после полуночи? - в голосе проскальзывают сердитые ревнивые нотки.  
  
\- Тише, волк, тише. Ты что, вздумал меня подозревать в измене родине? - Стилински томно вздыхает, чувствуя горячее, почти обжигающее дыхание, касающееся ушной раковины.  
  
\- О нет... Мой друид вовсе не захочет, чтобы я кого-нибудь убил, ведь так?  
  
\- Грозный альфа, - качает головой юноша. - Ты знаешь, что я резко отрицательно отношусь к убийствам, жертвоприношениям и противоправным действиям.   
  
~*~  
  
Стайлз привык спать на жестком матраце, потому что волку, с которым он иногда все же спит в обнимку, зарываясь руками в густой, теплый мех, на любом другом некомфортно.  
  
Стилински правда давно и прочно балдеет с огромного темно-серого волка, но Хейл - чертов перестраховщик - давно и твердо игнорировал просьбы своей пары о страстном и буквально животном сексе.   
  
Парень приглаживает мокрые после душа волосы, скептически оглядывая себя в зеркале, когда слышит утробный низкий рык откуда-то справа.  
  
\- Ох, волчара... Ну ты правда шикарный в любом облике, я тебе говорил? - волк мотает лобастой головой, медленно подходя ближе, тесня человека в сторону спальни. - Врешь, я тебе всегда это говорю, - Стайлз делает короткие шажки назад, тяжело дыша, возбуждаясь с каждым шагом приближающим его к кровати, от одной только мысли о том, что он вот-вот окажется под этой многофунтовой махиной. - Я, наверное, буду много болтать, потому что я все-таки немного нервни... оох... Питер... - Стайлз кусает губы, когда волк, в пару быстрых шагов подойдя вплотную, подталкивает его, утыкаясь мокрым носом в пах, - о черт... - Стайлз накрывает возбужденный член ладонью, сжимая сквозь тонкую, влажную - дурацкая привычка напяливать одежду прямо на мокрое тело - ткань домашних шорт. - Питер...   
  
Стайлз послушно заваливается на кровать, нервными рывками сдергивая с себя одежду, распластывается по постели, мутно глядя на запрыгнувшего вслед за ним волка. Одной рукой он обвивает мощную шею, притягивая хищника ближе к себе, второй ласкает себя, подвывая от тянущего жара внизу живота.   
  
Волк беспокойно переминается на лапах, наклоняется к человеку, влажно проходясь длинным языком по шее, по ключицам, начинает вылизывать твердые горошины сосков, поводя ушами в ответ на короткие, возбужденные постанывания. Стайлз тянет за густую шерсть на загривке, выгибается, закрывая глаза, подставляясь, массирует большим пальцем головку своего члена, размазывая густую обильную смазку, то сводя колени, то наоборот, разводя ноги шире. Хищник довольно рычит, вжимаясь влажным носом в шею, затем неловко пятится, помахивая хвостом, подталкивает парня мордой под колени, заставляя согнуть и шире развести ноги, и устраивается между его ног, касаясь языком поджавшейся мошонки, спускаясь ниже, проскальзывая длинным гибким языком по растянутым стенкам ануса.  
  
В ответ на короткий, вопросительный взгляд хищника, Стилински, с трудом собираясь с мыслями, выстанывает:  
\- Волчара, я в курсе зачем нужны некоторые штуки из ассортимента секс-шопов. И я подумал, что тебе сложновато будет меня растянуть... - последующие слова утопают в громком возгласе - еще раз лизнув маняще раскрытое отверстие, волк, приподнявшись, слизывает вязкий солоноватый предэякулят с влажно блестящей головки. Стайлз сильнее сжимает ладонью свой член, широко распахивая глаза, стараясь не двигать бедрами - толкаться членом в полную клыков пасть - как минимум опасно.  
  
\- Питер... о черт... я же кончу... прямо... сейчас... - Стилински закатывает глаза, издавая громкий стон, пока волк продолжает вылизывать уже пульсирующую под пальцами подростка плоть. Влажный, чуть шершавый язык раз за разом мягко обнимает набухшую головку, быстро приближая возбужденного человека к оглушительному оргазму, Стайлз судорожно прикусывает костяшки пальцев, пытаясь заглушить звонкий протяжный возглас - он бурно кончает, изливаясь на ласкающий его язык, на свою ладонь, обмякает на кровати, не в силах держать ноги согнутыми.  
  
\- О. Мой. Волчий. Бог. - волк одобрительно рычит в ответ, облизываясь, быстро переступая когтистыми лапами по кровати, подталкивает подростка под ребра, заставляя перевернуться на живот. Стайлз очумело стонет, цепляясь пальцами за шерсть, переворачивается, пытаясь сгруппироваться.  
  
\- Подожди... Питер... сейчас... подожди... - юноша старается отдышаться хоть немного, пока волк нетерпеливо кружит позади него, перепрыгивая через длинные вытянутые ноги. Стилински не без труда становится на колени, приглашающе выпячивая задницу, упирается лбом в согнутые руки, соблазнительно прогибаясь.  
  
Хищник коротко лижет выставленные ягодицы, пока Стайлз, чуть придя в себя, не догадывается завести назад руки, разводя аппетитные половинки. Волк снова скользит влажным языком по колечку ануса, проталкивая язык глубже, увлажняя слюной растянутые, возбужденно пульсирующие мышцы. Стилински стонет на одной ноте, закрыв глаза, впиваясь пальцами в собственную кожу, качает бедрами, неразборчиво бормоча что-то вроде: "мохнатый оплот самоконтроля, давай уже...".   
  
Волк, коротко рыкнув, на мгновение отстраняется, возбужденно потираясь шеей о чуть дрожащее бедро человека, беспокойно урчит, неловко цепляясь когтями за скомканную простынь. Стайлз умоляюще стонет, поскуливает, всем своим видом убеждая Питера отдать-таки контроль волку, и Хейл сдается снова - скользя когтистыми лапами по тонкой человеческой коже, подминает юношу под себя, входя одним резким толчком на всю длину немаленького члена.  
  
Стилински пару секунд приходит в себя, осторожно заводя руку за спину, касаясь ладонью нетерпеливо, возбужденно рычащего хищника, еще не спущенного с поводка человеческого разума, медленно двигает бедрами, стараясь потереться спиной о волчий живот и стонет, громко, довольно, давая оборотню разрешение продолжать.  
  
Хищник только этого и ждет - предупреждающе клацает зубами у загривка, сильнее сжимая мощными лапами прижимающееся к нему человеческое тело, глухо рычит, быстро, ритмично толкаясь в горячий, с готовностью принимающий его проход. Стайлз вскрикивает, выгибаясь, насаживаясь еще сильнее, кончает, не касаясь себя, толчками выплескивая горячую сперму на смятую простынь, вжимается во влажную ткань животом, проседая на ослабевших ногах, но от глухого злого рыка, раздавшегося за спиной, быстро собирается с остатками сил, вновь принимая удобную для волка позу.  
  
Оборотень, сходящий с ума от близости и желания, исходящего от его пары, двигается все быстрее, жестче, грузно наваливаясь на прогнутую спину, жарко дыша в загривок, вылизывая, собирая весь самоконтроль только на то, чтобы не прикусить и не оцарапать тонкую кожу, чтобы не вцепиться клыками в хрупкое плечо, размазывая сладкую кровь по клыкам, потому-что где-то в волчьем сознании бьется такое желание.  
  
Стилински обессиленно мотает головой, продолжая насаживаться на волчий член, с каждым движением проходящийся по простате, хрипло, почти беззвучно стонет, заходясь в сухом оргазме, сжимается, царапая пальцами простынь, до крови прикусывает губы, поворачиваясь к требовательно толкающему его носом в шею хищнику. Стайлз восхищенно смотрит на ровный алый отсвет в глазах альфы, чуть изгибаясь, чтобы продолжающему быстро и рвано двигаться хищнику было удобнее слизывать густую кровь с пораненных губ. Стилински шире приоткрывает рот, позволяя теплому волчьему языку скользить по ровному ряду зубов, по деснам, вылизывая. Сделав еще несколько глубоких толчков, волк громко рычит, прижимая дернувшегося было парня к кровати, входит еще глубже, и Стайлз ошарашенно воет, чувствуя как основание члена внутри него увеличивается, растягивая еще сильнее.  
  
\- Сцепка... чувак... а предупредить... ох черт... - Стилински почти не дышит, забывая втягивать в легкие воздух, судорожно комкает простынь, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри него волк кончает, наполняя семенем свою пару. - Я сам... дурак... да... Не двигайся! - волк виновато урчит в ответ, прижимая уши к голове, но Стилински благодушно продолжает, - а то я сдохну от переизбытка оргазмов... Надеюсь, это не надолго, а?..  
  
Волк, кажется, пытается пожать плечами, что у него, в силу анатомии, получается не слишком хорошо.  
  
\- То есть ты не знаешь? - Стилински старается говорить серьезно, но сорванный стонами голос и растягивающиеся в довольной улыбке губы этому совершенно не способствуют. - Я так долго просто не простою... - парень довольно щурится, чувствуя осторожные, ласковые прикосновения   
языка к загривку, снова оборачивается к волку, изгибая шею под опасным для жизни углом. - Питер... - ласково мычит, устало прижимаясь виском к тяжелой волчьей голове. - Может, обратиться попробуешь, у меня ноги разъезжаются... - Хейл мотает головой. - Ладно, как скажешь, волк...  
  
Стайлз еще несколько минут что-то ласково, сбивчиво шепчет, обессиленно падая на смятую, влажную от пота и спермы постель, когда волк осторожно отстраняется, шумно выдыхая - Хейл обращается в человека, перекатываясь на спину.   
  
\- Питер... - снова довольно урчит Стайлз, подползая ближе к мужчине, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедер стекает теплая сперма. - Ты... мой... - У Стайлза кончаются слова - удивительное явление - и он молча утыкается лицом в плечо оборотня.  
  
\- Твой, твой, - не без привычной насмешливости шепчет альфа, обнимая вялого, податливого мальчишку и прижимая к себе. - В душ и спать.  
  
\- Ууу, какие мы серьезные и полные сил, - сбивчиво бормочет Стайлз, слюнявя кожу вервольфа. - Я еще минимум час даже встать не смогу. Ты меня понесешь?  
  
Оборотень лениво качает головой.  
  
\- Тогда лучше ищи одеяло, - Хейл согласно урчит, перетягивая Стайлза на сухую половину кровати.  
  
\- Чувак, - сонно бормочет Стилински, обвивая оборотня руками и ногами, - мы обязаны это повторить... еще много сотен раз...


End file.
